Where's the FLight Figurine?
by OerbaFarron
Summary: Fang and Light stumble upon the FFXIII merchandise! What exactly will our two favorite heroines think of the small miniatures? The cosplay outfits? The jewelry? And what will it lead to? WARNING: Yuri, FLight, a bit of Verah, first time writing lemon.


**A/N: **_Just a quick something something. Kudos to Mike Powell III for pushing me (and do I mean push -.-) to write this... except he was going for - you guessed it - Neapolitan. If you're disappointed to hear that, I'm sorry. I'm not too comfortable with writing threesomes yet . Still a tad bit inexperienced. This was also a chance to explore 'lemon' scenes before I finish off Double Trouble. Anywho, here we go!_

* * *

Fang tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly. Her hands were on her hips, a clear sign that she was either rebellious, agitated, or arrogant.

Right now it was all three.

"I cannot believe this." The huntress growled, tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for Light to return.

Her girlfriend had gone into a nearby shop - Victoria's Secret, to be exact - and had told Fang not to go in. Of course, Fang was pleasantly surprised, don't get her wrong. It was just that _this _situation demanded her attention. Fang glared at passerby as their eyes went from the items behind the glass window, directly to Fang. She snarled at them, making them scurry past only throwing frightful glances when they were a greater distance away.

The raven haired Pulsian then heard the telltale clicks of Light's customary combat boots. Soon, the strawberry blond had joined her, a small red and gold bag in hand. She arched one delicate eyebrow at Fang's angry expression. "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you so upset?"

Fang muttered angrily, her eyes boring holes in the window. Light thought that she was just putting it off. She sighed, holding out the bag. "I was just kidding when I said you couldn't come in with me. Here, look."

"It's not that." Fang growled, swatting the bag away. She immediately regretted it when she saw the slight hurt expression flash across Light's beautiful face. "Sorry." Fang reached down, grasping her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze and a heart-breaking smile. "It's _that_." Her tone went sour, as she glared back at the items in particular.

Light eye's followed Fang's, coming to rest on six, small, figures that looked like...

"You've got to be kidding me."

There was a display, with three raised blocks, two of the l'Cie figurines on each. Vanille, grasping her rod, along with Fang, spear in hand, rested atop the highest stand to the left. Hope and Sazh, their weapons also armed and at the ready rested on the second highest block to the right. Lastly, Light and Snow were in the middle, Light with her gun-blade and Snow baring his miniature fists. Around the two were several shining pieces of jewelry. As Light peered closer, she could see the distinct black, silver, pink, and gold of her lightning bolt shaped necklace. There was also Snow's cat pendant, Serah's NORA earrings, and their engagement necklace.

"They made... figurines of us?" Light sounded amused.

"What? You think this is funny?" Fang blurted out, gesturing at the little clones angrily. "This is an _insult_." She yanked on Light's hand, dragging them inside of the store.

"Hey, lady!" The Pulsian barked at the cashier. "What the hell is up with those action figures of us?"

The cashier, meanwhile, was opening and closing her mouth - completely shocked that _the _Fang and Light had entered her store. Mumbling incoherently, she raised a hand to her forehead and promptly passed out, landing heavily on the floor.

"Goddamn it!" Fang threw her hands up in the air. Suddenly, she heard laughter. She spun around, ready to fire off more accusations and insults but was taken aback as she saw Vanille and Serah doubled over, chuckling at Fang.

"You... Y-you made her pass out!" Vanille squealed, leaning on Serah for support.

Serah was also all chuckles. "That was... haha... the funniest thing... _ever!_"

"And what's really funny..." Vanille began, still clutching her stomach.

"Is that you're completely serious!" Serah finished, earning more howls of glee.

Fang growled, lunging forward to attack the two younger sisters before being yanked back by Light. "Easy, they're not worth it." She threw an annoyed glance towards her own pink haired sibling. "Why are you so mad?" Light asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Because..." Fang's gaze focused on something else behind Light. "Oh _hell no._" Fang marched past her girlfriend once again, coming to stand in front of a mannequin. "Are you serious?"

In front of her was the mannequin, dressed in the same, but cheaper, attire that she normally wore. A sari that was too shiny, too short, fur pelts that were definitely _not _fur, plastic cheap-ass belt, and - to top it all off - there was a ugly wig resting atop the mannequin's head.

"My hair _does not _look like that." Fang was a hair's breath away from losing it. Light, realizing this, moved closer, running her hands through those gorgeous, silky-smooth locks.

"Your hair is marvelous, Fang." She whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against the taller woman's cheek. That earned her a disgruntled mumble. Light pulled away, amusement written on her face. She smiled deviously. "People just want to be like you." Fang looked at her with quizzical jade eyes. "They want to dress like you, act like you, have the same skin and hair as you-"

Fang shuddered. "Not gonna lie, that last part was kinda creepy, Sunshine."

Light scowled, pushing Fang slightly. "You know what I meant. Now," She reached out to the mannequin next to the wanna-be Fang impostor. Light plucked the cotton candy pink hair between her finger and thumb, as if it were a filthy piece of trash. "This? This is ridiculous."

The huntress grinned, wrapping her arms around Light's waist. "Hmm," The Pulsian leaned in, pressing her lips to Light's neck. "How about we buy these," She gestured vaguely at the two cosplay uniforms. "And we have some fun later?"

Light chuckled, tilting her head to the side, allowing Fang to explore more of her porcelain skin. "Role reversal, hmm?"

She could feel Fang's teeth lightly scratch her neck as she gave her a feral grin. "Exactly."

"Uhm... Excuse me?" Two flashed an irritable glance at the staring, teenage boy, looking up at them as if they were gods.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Fang's voice had lowered to a primal growl, a threatening sound that predator's made when circling in for the kill.

The poor boy began shaking. "Uh-uh... I j-just wanted you to-to... I mean... W-would you give me your au-autograph?" He shoved on out raised arm to them, a quivering piece of paper grasped tightly in his clenched fist.

Fang eyed the paper, then at the boy. "No."

His eyes went downcast, before lifting up to gaze at them hopefully. "Then... c-can I wa-watch?"

Light's mouth popped open, her eyes widening and a blush spreading across her face. Fang pulled back suddenly, maneuvering Light so that she was shielded from the teenage pervert behind her.

She reached for the plastic lance that rested beside her impersonating mannequin. Shoving the end in the boys face earned a strained swallow. Getting in his face herself earned her large, fear-filled eyes, and more trembling. "If you so much as fantasize about me or Light, or _us, _I will chop off what little manhood you have and feed it to Bahamut!" Fang's eyes were full of fire. "You _dare _say that shit to me? Are you suicidal?" Fang then gripped the front of the boys shirt, lifting him clean off the ground.

Vanille and Serah passed by then, both uttering shocked gasps as Fang yelled at some teenage boy and Light stood off to the side, not really seeing anything. Each younger sibling rushed to their respective sister.

"Fang! Put him down!" Vanille squealed, yanking with all of her feeble strength on Fang's muscular arms.

"Like hell! You didn't hear what this little pervert just said!" The huntress shook the boy for good measure, earning a startled peep and senseless begging.

Serah, meanwhile, was standing on her tip-toes, gazing into the older Farron's sightless eyes. "Heeeelllloooo? Cocoon to Lightning!" She waved a small hand in front of Light's face. Serah frowned slightly, raising a hand to check her sister's temperature. "Claire? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Biting her lip worriedly, Serah raised on hand and slapped Light. The solider jumped, blinking back into reality. Her cerulean eyes focused on Fang and the boy. "I'm gonna kill him." She growled, stalking over to her girlfriend.

Fang, not noticing her, was surprised when the boy was yanked out of her grasp. She managed to catch a fury riddled expression on Light's face before the boy was flung clear across the store to land on large, cut out posters of the l'Cie crew.

"You better be glad that you're still breathing!" Light yelled, ready to charge at the kid.

Her girlfriend couldn't help but chuckle, reaching out and pulling Light tight against her. "Easy, he's not worth it." Fang repeated the words Light had said earlier. She wrapped on solid arm around the blonde's waist, reaching up and gently stroking Light's face. As soon as the soldier leaned into the touch, Fang knew that she had calmed down.

Vanille stood in front of the two, her arms crossed and her emerald eyes disapproving. "Really? You had to beat up some innocent kid?"

"He was _so _not innocent. He asked us if he could 'watch'." Fang used quotes with the hand stroking Light, earning a irritable huff which made her quickly return to her ministrations to her girlfriend.

Serah's jaw dropped. "What a perv!" She absently intertwined her fingers with Vanille's. "Ready to go?" She asked, her voice lowering significantly.

"Yep." Vanille's voice also lowered to a sexy timbre, her eyes flashing happily. The redhead pulled away to focus on Fang. "You should see what they've got in the store across from this one. Their 'toys' are... how shall we say... more based on this." She grinned evilly, with Serah blushing mightily. "Ciao!"

"I swear, sometimes I could kill her." Fang muttered into Light's neck, nipping the skin there.

Light sighed, turning around so that Fang could wrap her in an embrace. "This is the last time I'm bringing you to the mall, _I _swear."

Fang blinked. "I didn't do anything, _this _is a scandal." She scowled at the figurine in the distance.

Her frown deepened as she scooted along, still holding Light. As they came closer, she freed one arm to snatch the offending figure off the stand to look at closely. Light could feel the grunt of disapproval vibrate through her chest. "Doesn't even bloody look like me." The huntress tossed it back on the stand haphazardly. She plucked Light's up neck. "Huh. This one looks more like you. All serious and pissy."

Light glared at the bronze skin in front of her, opening her mouth and giving her a painful bite. "Ow! Hey, watch it, we're in public and it might be hard to contain myself." Fang winked down at her. "And..." Fang turned this way and that, searching for something.

"Why the hell do they have _your _necklace, but they don't have mine? Or my earrings?" She asked indigently, fiddling with her own amethyst jewelry as she cast an offensive look toward Serah's silver cat earrings.

"A minute ago, you were complaining that they had this stuff, and now you're complaining because they don't have all of it?" Light pulled back, her lips twitching up into a smile.

"Hmph." Fang pulled away completely, crossing her arms and marching out of the store.

Light smiled. It amused her to no end whenever Fang reverted to the little child that she was. She quickly walked to catch up with her aggravated girlfriend...

Who was now standing in front of the other shop that Vanille had mentioned.

The strawberry blonde blushed a brillent magenta upon seeing the items they had for sale.

Fang tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly.

There were extremely explicit pictures of Fang and Light... Fang, Light, and Vanille... Light and Lebreau... Light, Vanille, Lebreau... Light and Serah... Fang and Serah... Fang and Vanille... Fang, Light, Serah, Vanille, and Lebreau...

The Pulsian whistled. "A fivesome? Hey, Light-"

"No."

"Aw, come-"

"_No, _Fang."

Fang pouted.

Light pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fang..."

"Yes, darling?" She grinned.

"I do _not _like to share." Light then grabbed Fang and kissed her hard enough to take all of the oxygen from the Pulsian's lungs.

The huntress pulled back, even more excited. "Is that a preview for when we get home?" Her eyes were bright, filled with anticipation and love.

"It might be." Light murmured, her hands tracing the contours of Fang's profile. "If we make it that far." Fang shuddered, but large movement drew her gaze.

Fang's eyes flickered over to the _same _damn kid from the other store. "Hold up, Sunshine." She grasped the hands tracing her jawline, giving an almighty glare towards the boy who was approaching his impending doom. She handed the keys over to the blond. "You get the car running and meet me in the front in ten minutes, okay?"

Light, confused, only nodding her head, giving her girlfriend a wary look. "Oh, and make sure the passenger door side is open and you can drive off quick." Fang then jogged over to where the boy was hiding. Light shrugged, exiting the mall to get the car.

The boy was quivering, covering his head with his hands. He had seen Fang's death glare, and he knew that nothing pleasant awaited him.

"You're dead meat, fanboy!" Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Light had pulled into the front of the mall, waiting patiently for Fang. She was shocked, when she heard loud yelling and screams in the distance. The soldier was further surprised to see Fang sprinting around a corner, all of the mall's security trying to keep up with the athletic woman.

There was a large, excited, and child-like grin plastered on the Pulsian's face. It was the grin that Light first fell in love with, the grin that said Fang made trouble.

A security van swerved around the corner.

_Big _trouble.

Fang jumped in the car. "Go, Light!"

She quickly accelerated away, peeling out and scattering civilians entering the mall.

As the two got away, Light gripped the steering wheel with a vice grip. "Fang, what the hell was that?"

Fang cackled. "I made the kid dress up in Victoria Secret lingerie and tied him to the carousal! You should've seen everybody's faces!"

Light facepalmed, _All because of some stupid figurines...

* * *

_When they got home, Light slammed the car door shut, stomped to the front door, threw it open, and continued to stomp her way up the stairs. Fang's eyebrows went up. _Great, what'd I do now? _She sighed, getting out the car and following her girlfriend inside. As she entered the house, she could hear Light throwing things around, moving large and heavy stuff. Fang ran a hand through her hair, going into the living and throwing herself on the couch.

The huntress didn't stir as she heard the telltale footsteps of Lightning. She didn't feel Light grab her and hurl her across the room, didn't hear the screams or yelling, didn't see her disapproved expression. No, when she looked up, she definitely wasn't expecting what she saw.

Fang's jaw dropped as she saw Light in all of her lingerie glory, transparent black lace bra and underwear, begging to be ripped apart. The huntress could feel the animal inside of her beginning to wake.

"Since I'm still angry at you," Light purred softly. "You are going to have to be punished."

Fang's mouth went dry.

Light sauntered over to her, dragging one hand down the side of Fang's body and raising goosebumps on her bronze skin. "You were a bad girl today." Light smiled mischievously as Fang shuddered, feeling the hot breath on her ear. Her jade eyes were wide, the color nearly gone as she stared at her girlfriend. _She's so easy to rile up..._ Light smirked.

The soldier ran her hands up Fang's back to those wild, gorgeous raven locks, stroking and petting them, earning purrs of approval. She then grasped a handful and yanked backwards. Fang yowled, her eyes glaring with a new found excitement and anger. Light bent her head down so that she could hiss into the Pulsian's ear. "Too bad you're not going to have fun tonight." With that Light released Fang, letting her fall back unto the couch with a grunt. She then turned and walked away, back up the stairs and to their room. She made sure to close and lock the door.

The thing about Fang... She's impatient, easily aroused, and very powerful - all of the things that turned Light on. If you get the huntress turned on enough, she turned into a rampaging predator, only intent on capturing and pleasuring her prey.

Which was Light.

Her mouth twitched up into a smile as she heard the soft tread of her girlfriend. She could hear her pause at the door. Light braced herself.

Suddenly, the door was smashed open, the hinges breaking off and clattering to the ground, the door falling over and landing with a heavy _thud. _Fang's eyes were black with desire and arousal - adding to Light's own. "You." Was the only thing that passed from those beautiful, full lips. Then she pounced. She jumped over the bed, arms outstretched to grab Light, who rolled away just in time to escape her grip. She knew that Fang enjoyed the chase, but she also knew that she was in for it when the huntress caught her. Light sprinted out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline, arousal, excitement-

BAM!

Light gasped as she felt a tremendous force pin her to the wall. When she recovered she was able to see Fang, eyes wide, nostrils flared, glaring at her. Her breathing was irregular, teeth bared - the epitome of a predator.

And then she went in for the kill.

Teeth clashed as Fang kissed Light thoroughly and roughly. She bit the blond's bottom lip, earning a moan and access. Her tongue quickly slipped inside, molding and twisting with Light's own. Her hands, which were braced on the wall, yanked Light tighter to her body with a crushing strength. Light wrapped one arm around Fang's neck, her other hand grasping at the raven locks. When the need for air became too great, Light pulled away - with no small effort. She moaned louder as Fang's mouth went to her neck, nipping, biting, sucking, and licking the skin there. The huntress traveled lower, her nips going from collarbone to the valley in between her breasts, to her piercing - which she tugged at with her teeth. Light gasped, her hands going to her girlfriend's strong shoulders, almost losing her balance.

Fang shot back up, picking Light up effortlessly and trudging back up the stairs. Light absolutely _loved _it when Fang got so possessive, so dominating. It was amazing.

When they reached the bedroom, Fang dumped Light on the bed and wasted no time climbing atop her and straddling her legs. She paused, her black eyes taking in the sight of Light, her chest heaving, a slight sheen of sweat on her perfect skin. Her eyes just seemed to say, _Take me. _

_That's the plan. _

Fang grabbed Light's wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, the other went to her bra, ripping the transparent material away and revealing the large, round breasts. Fang's hand trailed up to her right - at first gently massaging, cupping, but then she leaned down and took the hardened nipple in her teeth and giving it a vicious bite. Light bucked underneath her, her body twisting, trying to get away, trying to get closer. Fang's licked and suckled at the breast, earning a strained moan. The huntress purred switching to the other and giving it the same treatment.

_"Fang._" Light breathed. Her girlfriend's eyes flicked up to hers. She tugged at her restraints. "_Please_." Fang snarled, lunging forward and kissing her again. Light fell backwards, feeling Fang's dominating lips slide and mesh with her own, tongue invading her mouth, hot hands traveling down the length of her body and leaving searing trails of molten heat. Light could finally reach out and touch her girlfriend. She made short work of the t-shirt she wore, tearing off the black bra underneath. Light wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her tight against her body, loving the way that their bodies writhed and felt against one another. Fang's hardened nipples pressed down on her own, sending pleasurable spikes shivering down her lithe body.

Everything halted as she felt skilled fingers near her core. Light sucked in a quick breath, her eyes going back up to meet Fang's. She could see - not only lust - but love as well in those black orbs. It turned her on so much more. "You ready, Sunshine?" Her voice was deep, filled with desire.

Light nodded, pulling her back down, lips crashing together. She grunted as she felt Fang's long, slender finger slip inside. Her nails dug into the Pulsian's shoulders, earning a moan. "You're so wet, Light."

Fang set a pace for Light to follow, her hips rising up to meet each thrust. Her legs wrapped around Fang as the pleasure continued to build. "More... Fang..." Light gasped. One finger quickly became two in the slick heat.

She returned to massaging Light's breast, leaning down to nip and lick the other one. She could feel Light's body underneath her, rising and lowering, bucking against her palm. She felt Light's walls expanding, slipping in a third finger. Light yanked her back up for another scorching kiss. Fang could taste blood from where Light had bitten her.

The blond tensed, her muscles quivering as she came close to her high. Fang increased the pace, her tongue trailing from her breasts to her piercing and giving it a fierce tug. She could feel that Light was so close...

Fang halted her ministrations, earning a disapproved moan. "Fang! _Please." _Fang smirked down at her girlfriend, her fingers slipping out.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I got you all covered."

Light gasped as she felt something hot and wet inside of her. Fang's tongue was doing _amazing _things to her. She twisted, bucked, trying to get more of the pleasure, more of _Fang. _The pleasure was building and building and building until...

"_FANG!"

* * *

_Fang cradled Light to her, her athletic body still trembling from her orgasm. She watched as Light blearily opened her eyes, still a bit dazed. "Welcome back to the land of the living." The raven haired woman murmured, pressing her lips to Light's forehead.

The strawberry blond gave her a sweet smile, rising up to meet those full lips of her girlfriends to give her a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Fang smiled down at her.

Light idly played with her girlfriend's raven braid. "You know... I didn't see any figurines of us."

Her brows lowered. "They had some, remember?"

"No, Fang. I meant of us, _together._" Light explained, watching the dawn of realization on Fang's face.

"What. The. _FUCK?_" Fang yelled, getting up on her knees, Light letting out a startled yelp as she fell back on the bed.

Fang was pulling her bra and shirt back on, all the while, growling out, "I swear, I'm going to _sue _their asses for even making action figures of us! I'll _kick _their asses first! They could at _least _get the pairings right-" She was interrupted from her rant as she felt a strong tug pulling her back on the bed.

This time, she was met with Light's predatory gaze of her own. "They can wait." She licked her lips as her eyes devoured Fang's body.

The huntress grinned. "True that."

Light pounced.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, that was the first time with a lemon scene. Don't shoot me for it, please. :( I tried. _


End file.
